


Pretty Purple Panties

by but_doktah_whoo



Series: Drivel and Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_doktah_whoo/pseuds/but_doktah_whoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the... happenings he had with Rhonda Hurley, Dean is more than happy to add his panty-wearing fetish to his list of repressed memories. A look back on his past and a peek at his present show why Cas picked such an interesting present to give to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Purple Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legitimate fan-fiction, so I appreciate any critiques about my work and ways to improve my descriptions. (I'm known to be a little too short-and-sweet)  
> Also this did NOT turn out how I expected it to, so there might be a sequel to this.

 "Dean."

The leather-jacketed man turned his head towards the familiar voice of Castiel and responded with a casual "Yeah?". Another question, undoubtedly. Cas was still new to the whole human thing and always had questions like "What is 'WI-fi'?" and (more strange), "Why are female breasts so appealing to men?"

"I, uh..." Cas trailed off, gesturing toward the black bag in his opposite hand, "got you something. A- a gift."

A gift? "Gift? Why?" Dean furrowed his brow and frantically searched his mind, his deepest archives, to figure out what occasion could have brought on Cas's urge to buy him something, and knowing Cas, whatever was in that bag cost a fortune and would definitely hit a touchy spot of Dean's mind.

"Because I felt like it," he said plainly, "So, here. Take this."

Castiel handed Dean the bag and observed as he pawed through the tissue paper and opened up the sinfully slim box which he, when Dean opened it, discovered contained a pair of silken purple panties with lace trim and stitching. Dean's mind blacked out and his heart seemed to stop when he looked at the dainty piece of fabric in front of him. When he came back to his senses just milliseconds later, his first thoughts were why Cas would play such a sick joke on him, and why he even thought to buy them in the first place. Surely he couldn't have known about...

Dean trailed off to all those years ago, sitting in a grimy motel room with a girl named Rhonda Hurley. Rhonda Hurley, who threw her underwear at him with a simple "Here," and watched in utter delight as nineteen year-old Dean Winchester was brought down a peg on the manly scale by trying on her pink satin panties _and getting aroused by it._

The repression of that feeling, that shameful pleasure, hadn't made him any more of a man, but he figured as long as nobody else knew and he tried to forget, he could still retain some dignity, but now it was back, making Dean feel naked and nineteen again.

"Ah- I- um..." he stammered, unable to say much of anything, as if those panties were stuffed in his mouth. Heat seared his cheeks for a long second before he erased the kinky fantasy brewing in his imagination.

_Okay, bad thought._

"Thanks, Cas," Dean finally said, " 'preciate it."

Cas smiled mildly and walked off silently, leaving Dean by himself in the room once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, with hands shaking, Dean lifted the evil silk panties from the box where he had left them. He had been thinking about them all day, and he figured that after his shower would be a good time to see how they...

_felt..._

"Oh, my god," Dean sighed contentedly as the cool silk fabric slid over his balls. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his cock so it wouldn't fall out of the panties with a smirk of satisfaction. It had been ages, but he saw why he loved wearing ladies undergarments. The feeling of his manhood slipped out of his body like it was sliding on silk, and he _liked_ it.

Dean went to bed that night with a pair of sweatpants on, not wanting anyone, not even Cas (even though the fucker got him the panties in the first place), to see his dirty little secret.

~

In the morning, Dean changed into a pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt, still relishing the way the silk felt against him. Unfortunately, he didn't see the look of confusion and horror on Sam's face as he reached in the fridge for a beer and exposed the line of his pretty purple panties.


End file.
